


My Savior

by Rabu_han



Series: IzuLeo Week 2020 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angel/Human relationship, Fluff, IzuLeo Week 2020, M/M, Minor Sexual Content, Wings Are an Ero Area
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabu_han/pseuds/Rabu_han
Summary: Leo wasn't paying attention now, humming a beautiful tune that was in his head. Izumi couldn't help but to stare at those beautiful white wings. He could just reach out and touch them. "Hm? Are you okay grey cabbage?" Leo asked him when Leo turned back around to him. A red tick mark appeared on Izumi when Leo nicknamed him that. {Grey cabbage?! I don't look anything like that stupid vegetable} he angrily thought. "For your information, Leo...my name isn't grey cabbage. It's Sena Izumi..."
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: IzuLeo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760251
Kudos: 9





	My Savior

"H-hey...H-hey" a voice Izumi heard within his head. The voice was muffled so he hardly could make out what the words were. He slowly opened his eyes, he could make out only a blur of orange and white. "Hey...are you okay grey hair cabbage?" the voice asked him. "Hrmmghh..." Izumi groaned. His whole body felt a limp and sore. His eye sight slowly sharpened as a male figure was in front of him. The male had ginger hair tied into a side ponytail, wearing a white toga, and beautiful white wings which sprouted out from his back. "Are you my guardian angel?" Izumi asked the man above him. "Wahh!~ God no, I'll be awful" the ginger haired male laughed. Izumi sat up, prompting the male to pull away a little. "What even happened..?" Izumi asked.   
  
"I saved you..." the other male said. "I happened to be flying by and saw your body drifting in the water. It looked like you were ship wrecked or something. I don't really remember because I never remember much anyways except for my inspiration" the male said with a glimmer in his eyes. {Such a weird person...or umm..angel thingy} Izumi thought. "Say...what is your name? I should at least get to know your name". The male smiled; more than happy to tell him, "My name is Leo, or is it?" the angel questioned his own name. Izumi sighed with annoyance, {This angel seriously doesn't remember his own name? Who would forget their own name? So annoying!}. Izumi was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw those beautiful wings once more.   
  
Leo wasn't paying attention now, humming a beautiful tune that was in his head. Izumi couldn't help but to stare at those beautiful white wings. He could just reach out and touch them. "Hm? Are you okay grey cabbage?" Leo asked him when Leo turned back around to him. A red tick mark appeared on Izumi when Leo nicknamed him that. {Grey cabbage?! I don't look anything like that stupid vegetable} he angrily thought. "For your information, Leo...my name isn't grey cabbage. It's Sena Izumi..."  
  
"Sena Izumi? Wahh~ Too long of a name to remember! I'll just call you Sena! It fits you!" Leo laughed. Izumi sighed, this angel really was hopeless and a lost cause in his eyes. Izumi was brought back from his frusteration by look at those glimmering wings. The beautiful white wings looked so pure and so soft. Izumi reached out to the touch those wings. The feathers felt so soft and heavenly beneath his fingers.   
  
Leo was broke from his thoughts when he felt fingers against his wings. The feelng felt foreign since Leo never had someone touch his wings before. Leo's cheeks turned a little red from the feeling. Leo let out a little soft moan in response to the feeling. Izumi stopped his actions as his cheeks heated up too. {Did Leo just moaned just because I was touching his wings?} Izumi thought.   
  
Leo covered his mouth, very embarassed over what happened between them. Leo closed his wings to prevent any further touching or embarassing noises. "What was that all about?" Leo asked him. His ginger hair covered his eyes to shield his embarassment. Izum came frazzled, "I'm so sorry! P-please forgive me! I subconsciously touched them because I thought they were beautiful. I didn't k-know that you'll feel it"  
  
"Oh! No worries! I forgot about it anyways!"   
  
Izumi felt an arrow of stupidity from Leo hit his head, {This guy is such an annoyance! An airhead! A headache!}   
  
"Hahaha! You're such an interesting person! I love you~ Uchuu~" Leo did peace signs.   
  
Izumi's previous blush turned a little redder when Leo did that. {Is HE actually being serious? You can't just throw around "I love yous" or faling in love with a man you just met}. Izumi turned away his head from Leo, "Trust me, I'm not interesting at all, you headache of an angel". "Ooo!" Leo started to mess with Izumi, "You're such a tsundere Sena! Wahh! I never met someone like you before" Leo poked Izumi's cheek   
  
Izumi grabbed Leo's wrist. "I'm not a tsundere. I'm far from beiing a tsundere" Izumi huffed, denying it. Leo got his wrist out from Izumi's grasp. "Say what you want to believe Sena. But I'll always believe you as the tsundere that I met on the shore". Izumi clenched his fists, not knowing what to say to rebuttle the angel's statement. Izumi then felt a pair of lips against his lips for a brief second which sent a shock through his body.   
  
"I must be going now, Sena! It was a fun time but I must go home! Wahh~ I'll miss you" Leo started hovering off of the ground. Before Izumi could say anything, Leo flew off into the sky. Izumi watched as Leo disappeared through the clouds. "I'll miss you too, Leo. Even though you were a pain, I'll remember you and I hope we'll meet again" Izumi said softly to himself.   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Props to whatismylifelol for the infamous quote  
> I apologize if they're OOC, this fanfiction is basically the brink of my stupidity XD 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated~


End file.
